Dear Dad
by hollytiger
Summary: Donna sends emails back and forth with her dad starting from "The Stackhouse Fillibuster" and up to the series finale on how her life at the White House is going. Slightly AU as Josh and Donna are secretly married since just after ITSOTG and close to "The Midterms". Rated T.
1. The Stackhouse Filibuster

**Dear Dad**

**By**

**Hollytiger**

**_Summary: _**_Donna sends emails back and forth with her dad starting from "The Stackhouse Fillibuster" and up to the series finale on how her life at the White House is going. Slightly AU as Josh and Donna are secretly married since just after ITSOTG and close to "The Midterms". Only CJ, Sam, Toby, Leo, The Bartlets, Josh's mom, and the Mosses know of the relationship (which is why everyone was always so "understanding"). **Rated T.**_

**Chapter 1: "The Stackhouse Fillibuster"**

**To: **_ Robert Moss_

**From: Donna Moss-Lyman**

Dear Dad,

As you probably saw on CNN and MSNBC, we had our first filibuster today. Senator Stackhouse stood there for eighteen hours so that he could get 47 million dollars in funding added to our healthcare bill for Autism Research. And I was the one that figured out why. His grandson is autistic. Once I told Josh, he gave me that goofy, dimpled, grin of his (the one that made me fall in love with him), and he ran to tell CJ. When we gathered in the Oval Office, I figured out how to end the filibuster, by telling President Bartlet that we need to get Stackhouse to yield to another senator so that we could amend the bill. I raised my hand, though. I don't think that went well. 28 senators stepped in to give us the time to add the funding for Autism research.

I've been spending all day doing that, plus booking Josh's last-minute flight to Florida for the Mets' Spring Training. Josh has been trying to get me to get ahold of Mike Piazza's camp so that he can call Josh "Dude". Well, it ain't happening "Dude". I may be his wife, but even I don't have that kind of power in the White House. Speaking of which, you are probably wondering why I'm not going with him. Simple fact is, CJ's flight to Nampa was cancelled because of today's events and she invited me to go to the spa with her for the weekend. I would rather much have a girl's weekend than baking in the Florida sun with my alabaster skin. Anywho, Josh sends his love, and he promises that we will come up to Wisconsin for a weekend soon. I have no idea if President Bartlet is going to seek re-election or not yet, but I'm praying he does. I don't want to be unemployed in a year and a half. Josh is offering to pay for me to go back to school, but I'm not sure I want to, just yet. Not after everything that happened with Paul. Give everyone my love. See you soon.

Love always, your devoted daughter,

Donnatella

**To: **_Donna Moss-Lyman_

**From: **_Robert Moss_

My Darling Donna,

We are so proud of you. That is incredible to hear that you discovered that Stackhouse's grandson was the whole reason for the filibuster. As for raising your hand, well, that's just polite manners. It's good to know we raised you right. I'm glad to hear that my son-in-law is taking such good care of you despite his PTSD. I've been there, trust me. Remember, I served in Vietnam myself, and still get those nightmares hearing bangs and pops. Speaking of which, how is Toby? You give him my number so we can talk, Nam vet to Nam Vet. As for Josh, ask him to get me a signed ball from Piazza and I will make it worth his while. Give CJ a hug for me and enjoy your girl's weekend.

Your Aunt Barb and Uncle Ted want to come visit DC soon, I will let you know more in detail so they can get ahold of you at the White House and you can give them the grand tour whenever that might be. Of course, being Republican, I know they aren't Bartlet's biggest supporters, but they know you guys are doing good in that White House. I wouldn't be surprised if they voted for him again just so you can keep your job. We'll make them Democrats yet! Have to go, your mother is making her famous Spaghetti and Meatballs with her garlic knots. I'll have some for you.

Love you bunches,

Dad


	2. 17 People, 2 Cathedrals, and Manchester

**Chapter 2: "17 People, 18th and Potomac, Two Cathedrals, and Manchester."**

**From:** Donna Moss-Lyman

**To:** Robert Moss

Dear Dad,

I'm so sorry I haven't written you lately. A lot has happened in the last few months. You are going to hear it on the news, but you need to hear it from me first. The president has Multiple Sclerosis, and the administration might be in trouble. Congress is probably going to investigate whether President Bartlett broke any rules about not disclosing his MS before the election. I was the 19th person to know about the MS. Toby was the 17th, Josh was the 18th. I'll never forget the look on his face when he told me. I've never seen my husband so upset since he got shot last year. You might want to let Uncle Ted and Aunt Barb know that now might not be the best time to come visit me and Josh at the White House. Speaking of which, our first anniversary is today. Josh promised to take me out to dinner and a movie tonight, and I get to pick. Naturally, I picked our favorite restaurant and made the reservation for 8:00 tonight. Thank you for the lovely card and the gift that you and Mom sent us. It came in the mail yesterday. We will definitely get some good use out of those ticket vouchers for the Ford Theatre. Just don't ask President Bartlett about Ford Theatre or he will go on forever.

In the midst of all this, we lost one of our own last week. President Bartlett's best friend and secretary, Mrs. Landingham was killed by a drunk driver. She had just bought a new car and was driving it back to the White House to show the President when she was hit in an intersection. The sisterhood is taking it the hardest. She was one of us, and she loved us more than the boys (but don't tell Josh that, she had a soft spot for him too). I'm going to miss her cookies, they were so delicious. She'd promised to pass on the recipe to me as an anniversary gift, but now that won't happen. Her funeral was yesterday, and it was cathartic. Josh was a pallbearer, alongside Toby, the President, Sam, Ed and Larry. I sat with Carol, Ginger, and Margaret for the service since my husband was pre-occupied in his pallbearer duties. President Bartlett gave a beautiful eulogy, and I almost lost it. Tomorrow the President and the First Lady will be filming an interview to announce the MS, and then President Bartlett will be giving a press conference. There are rumors swirling in the West Wing that he will announce his re-election campaign. We'll know tomorrow. We're going to Manchester in a few days to stay at the farm (although Josh and I will really be at the Bed and Breakfast to sleep). The First Lady was insisting that we stay at the farmhouse, but Josh and I just want some privacy with everything that's happened. We'll send you a post card from Manchester. We love you.

Love, Donna and Josh

**From:** Robert Moss

**To:** Donna Moss-Lyman

My Darling Donna,

Wow, I did not expect to hear this. How can they say he violated any laws though? What about FDR's health and his polio, and Woodrow Wilson's stroke that left him incapacitated for months before he passed? And the other presidents that fell ill and died? This is ridiculous. Maybe you can use those in your arguments to help the president. I'm so sorry to hear about Mrs. Landingham. She was such a sweet woman from the one time I met her. I can't wait to hear about Manchester, and when you and Josh get to go to the theatre. I will let Uncle Ted know that it might not be a good time to visit. By the way, your mother wants to know when she's getting her first grandchild from you and Josh (seriously, no hurry on my part, I know you two are busy with work, but I'm not getting any younger either you know). Looking forward to your postcard.

Love always,

Your Devoted and Grandchild-wanting Dad

**From:** Donna Moss-Lyman

**To:** Robert Moss

DAD! I can't believe you and Mom said that! Josh is panicking even more now. Thanks. We are at the Bed and Breakfast. The FDA is going to try to bomb the President's speech from Manchester by announcing the Abortion pill that we have been pushing for. Josh blew the tobacco deal and he's pretty upset about both that and the FDA announcement. While Josh and I are all for the pill, we have no plans to ever use it unless something is seriously wrong with our child. Speaking of kids, Josh and I want to wait until we are closer to the end of President Bartlett's second term if he's re-elected. If he's not, then we'll see. I promise that we will get you and Mom out here to Manchester to visit the farm. Ruth is coming up this weekend at Leo and the President's invitation, so at least we get to see her for now. The speech is going on as planned Monday, and the boys and CJ are up at the farm working on it. I'm going up later for dinner and to help Abbey (the First Lady) pick some apples for homemade cider and pie. I love her homemade apple pie. I will see if I can get that recipe for you.

By the way, our anniversary was amazing, we went to Antonio's for Italian, and then we went and saw _Austin Powers: Goldmember_. I've been wanting to see it for weeks. It was hilarious and Josh nearly choked on his popcorn at the ending with Fat Bastard. We are planning to use the ticket vouchers next weekend when we are back in DC. _Les Miserables _is going to be at the theatre and Josh has cleared it with Leo and the President to give the vouchers to someone at the theatre, and the President is going to let us sit in his private box for our date night. A little privacy will be just what we need. Anyway, I have to go. My car service is here to take me up to the farm. Your postcard is in the mail.

Love always,

Donna, Josh, and the rest of the Bartlett Administration


	3. Ways and Means, On the Day Before, WC

**Chapter 3: "Ways and Means, On The Day Before, War Crimes"**

**From:** Donna Moss-Lyman

**To:** Robert Moss

Dear Dad,

The House and Oversight Reform Committee issued the first round of Subpoenas today. Of course the entire West Wing staff is on the list, as well as the First Lady's East Wing staff. Josh and I are worried that our marriage is going to get out to the public once they realize it was already public record. CJ is working on the spin for it, just in the off chance someone discovers the license on file here in DC. Probably something along the lines of, "We don't comment on the personal lives of our staffers" or "It's been public record for about a year, what took you so long to find it?" Also, while I'm Josh's assistant, my employment is through Leo and the President, not Josh. Speaking of Josh, right before the subpoenas were issued, I had a plan set. I had a list of documents sorted into two different categories. Unfortunately, I put the list in a box on accident and had to go through all those boxes to find my list. Josh walked in and wondered why I never came home. Well, that was why. Last time I was lacking on sleep was when I was preparing for my 19th century English Literature midterm at Wisconsin. Ugh. Also, this girl Ainsley, Sam's crush and Deputy Legal Counsel, who thinks I'm single, tried to set me up on a blind date with this guy in Ways and Means. First off, I have no interest seeing as I'm already committed forever. Secondly, the guy works for the committee that is investigating us, and it would be a conflict of interest, even if I was single. To make my cover story legit, however, I went along with it. Josh knew about it of course, but I promised to tell the "gomer" that I was in a committed relationship. Next thing I knew, the group of us were in the bullpen watching the press conference on our "MS scandal". I gotta go, Josh and I are heading out to the Hawk and Dove with the gang for drinks and dinner. Hopefully no scandals come out of that.

Love,

Donna

**From: **Robert Moss

**To:** Donna Moss-Lyman

My Darling Donna,

Your mother and I have yours and our son-in-law's backs should your marriage be made public. I'm willing to bet Ruth will too, as well as the rest of your friends that know your secret. As for the "gomer", if he tries to pursue you any further, let me know and I will fly out to DC to kick his sorry ass. How dare that girl try to set you up when you said you were in a "committed" relationship? The nerve of her. Is she a Republican? She sounds like it. I remember that midterm. I think I made you twenty cups of coffee that night. Please get some rest, Mia Bella. You will crash and burn if you don't. I don't want Josh calling me in the middle of the day to tell me he found passed out on the floor in his office. You will be fine, and we are praying that the scandal gets thrown out and President Bartlet is not impeached or anything. Get some rest.

Love,

Dad

**From: **Donna Moss-Lyman

**To:** Robert Moss

Dear Dad,

Thanks, so far everything is going smoothly. Our marriage is still secret, but that might change soon. Tonight is the State Dinner. The president invited me, but I need to stay back and organize Josh's files in preparation for his upcoming testimony. Helping Josh dress for events is like dressing a child. He insists on wearing real bowties instead of a clip-on, even though he can't tie it himself. I always have to do it for him. Part of my job as his wife more than his assistant, I guess. He likes to pull them open at the end of the night like Tony Bennett. Also, a bill was brought to the White House. It's called the "Death Tax Elimination Act" or in laymen's terms, the Estate Tax. The president vetoed it, but the House supposedly had enough votes to immediately override the veto. The First Lady has the flu, on top of a broken ankle from hiking, and didn't attend the dinner either. Toby and Sam managed to convince several congressmen to sustain the Veto and it sounds like we will have our way. Josh spent the whole night trying to talk down the Governor of Indiana in running against President Bartlet, but he wants to nominate him as Labor Secretary. Charlie has been offered immunity for the subpoenas. He's not supposed to talk about it, but everyone knows. I hope he considers taking it. Thanks for the offer on the "gomer" but I told him no more "dates", that my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it. He's backing off. I have to go, Josh is going to be home soon. _Yom Kippur_ is tonight at sundown; I'm preparing our meal. It will be a bit late since it will be dark by the time Josh gets home. Thankfully he's not as hardcore on his Judaism as Toby is, but Toby made an exception this year. He's going to be joining us for dinner, so I expect the two to arrive here shortly along with Leo, whom Josh invited to join us. I only wish Ruth was here. I go in for my testimony next week, and I'm terrified. Mostly because the "gomer" is going to be there. Any advice so that I do not incriminate myself would be great, specifically the question of my relationship with Josh. Love you Dad.

Love,

Donna

To: Donna Moss-Lyman

From: Robert Moss

_ Shalom, Tatelah _(Did I get that right? I used an internet search engine). Figured I better get used to learning Hebrew for important occasions such as the bigger wedding you and Joshua want once your White House days are over. Okay, I learned it from _Schindler's List_, but don't tell Josh or Ruth, I would never hear the end of it and Ruth would make me read a translated copy of the Talmud. Hope your Yom Kippur dinner was wonderful. As for the advice, just be truthful and don't lie. Glad to hear that "Estate Tax" repeal was vetoed successfully. I don't need anymore financial burdens thrown on me. They've cut our hours at my work, and I am about take an early retirement if the nonsense keeps up. I got two more years left before I can actually "retire" age-wise, but I've been with the office for twenty-five years, and ready to move on to the next adventure. How is the First Lady feeling? Poor Abbey. At least she can take care of herself, what with being a doctor and all. Talk to you soon.

Love Always,

Dad

From: Donna Moss-Lyman

To: Robert Moss

Dad,

Well, I almost incriminated myself, but it wasn't my fault. Turns out the "gomer", when I invited him to my "fake" apartment for coffee and to break the news about being in a relationship to him, decided that while I was in the bathroom, he was snooping around my apartment for dirt on the President. Instead, he found my diary that I keep there to hide from Josh and realized that Josh and I are married and that members of the White House knew. He was going to blackmail me and Josh into keeping our marriage a secret if I plead guilty to Obstruction of Justice. However, Josh was quick on his feet and found a way to blackmail him back. He stole the diary entries from the 2 days I mentioned that I "dated" the gomer and told him if he didn't do what he was instructed to do, Josh would take the entries to the Oversight Committee and show that the "gomer: was illegally hunting for evidence. Did you hear about the shooting in Texas? I hate guns, and vow never to buy one. Not after Josh was shot in Rosslyn. Hearing about the church shooting just made me think back to seeing Josh lay on that operating table with his chest open, and how I was standing there thinking that I was never going to tell him that I loved him. When they led me in after he awoke, and I saw his smiling face, that's when I knew I was going to make a move and kissed him. Thank God he kissed back. Have to go, apparently a submarine has gone missing in the Yellow Sea. That's all I know. What are your plans for Thanksgiving? Josh and I will have to stay here, unfortunately.

Love,

Donna

To: Donna Moss-Lyman

From: Robert Moss

I know you hate guns, but I'm going to keep mine in case that "gomer" shows up on my doorstep with a subpoena. Thanksgiving plans are the usual. Dinner at Aunt Leah's, followed by football, beer, and more football. And the Moss Women Black Friday Shopping Excursion. Mom wants to know if you started yours and Josh's Christmas/Chanukah lists yet? If you have, send the list her way.

All my love,

Dad


	4. Indians in the Lobby, BFA

**Chapter 4: The Indians in the Lobby, Bartlet for America**

**Note: This is where the timeline for Season 3 gets really AU since Josh and Donna are married.**

**_To: _**_Robert Moss_

**_From:_**_ Donna Moss-Lyman_

_Hi Dad, I attached the shopping list for Mom at the end of this email. Josh wants to go to Boca Raton last minute for Thanksgiving to see Ruth and I'm scrambling to find us a flight. Josh doesn't want to change planes in Atlanta. Augh! Also, we have two Native Americans standing in the lobby of the White House. They refuse to leave until they talk to someone about getting their land back in Wisconsin. Something to do with the Dawes Act, according to CJ. She looks more frazzled this Thanksgiving than last year when she had to pick the turkey to get pardoned. Anything in particular you and Mom want? I'll do my shopping while we're in Boca Raton and ship it out to you guys around Christmas. Have to go, Josh just told me to cancel the flight I booked and book us through Atlanta. Apparently we're meeting the DA from Georgia that wants that kid that fled to Italy after shooting his teacher to be extradited back even though Italy won't send him back (long story)._

_Love,_

_Donna_

**_To: _**_Donna Moss-Lyman_

**_From: _**_Robert Moss_

_Have a great time in Florida, and please give Ruth our love. Your mom said that gifts aren't necessary this year, but if you and Josh find something that we both would like, you can send us a joint present (I could use some new golf clubs for my retirement, hint hint). Yes, you read that right, I put in my official retirement from the office. Your old man can sit around the television and veg all day now! Maybe we'll come down for Christmas or New Year's Eve. _

_How did the thing with the DA go? Are they going to send the kid back here to the States? Keep me posted._

_Love,_

_Dad_

**_To:_**_ Robert Moss_

**_From: _**_Donna Moss-Lyman_

_Dear Dad,_

_ Josh and I found the DA at the bar near his gate at Hartsfield and we sat down and ordered a Ginger Ale each since we had an hour layover. The DA agreed to not seek the Death Penalty on the kid so that he could be extradited back. As we sat down, Josh turned to him and asked him if he was the DA. When he confirmed he was, Josh introduced us as "Josh and Donna Lyman." I guess Josh doesn't care anymore about hiding our marriage. It's a good thing though because this woman named Amy Gardner came to work for the First Lady and tried hitting on Josh. Turns out she dated his college roommate and had a crush on him for years. I immediately claimed my territory and told the dumb broad to stay away from my man. The First Lady and CJ both smirked as everyone's jaws dropped in the bullpen. Sam laughed so hardcore. I managed to get Toby to crack a smile too. Then I turned to everyone else, including the Sisterhood, and said, "Yes, Josh and I are together. In fact, we're married. We got married after he got shot. Ask CJ, she'll confirm. Now if you'll excuse us, Josh and I are going home to practice making Little Lymans." Amy backed off, realizing she'd missed her chance. That had the bullpen rolling in laughter as everyone started clapping (but not before dubbing CJ the winner of the office pool that apparently has been circulating since the beginning of President Bartlet's first term.) CJ's going to make an announcement at tormorrow's briefing. Cue the fireworks!_

_ Oh, I should also mention that Sam has brought on a trio of campaign consultants to help with the President's re-election. They've been here since before we headed to Manchester. Bruno Gianelli is an asshole, I don't know why the President picked him as campaign manager. Then there's Connie Tate and Doug Wegland. While Connie is sweet and gets along with Sam, Josh and me, Doug seems to butt heads with Toby a lot._

_Leo's testimony is going to be on the 23rd. Two days before Christmas. Really? I guess we'll find out what happens then._

_Talk to you soon Dad. Love you._

_Donna_

_To: Donna Moss-Lyman_

_From: Robert Moss_

_Well, at least the cat's out of the bag now. CJ did great putting spin on the reporters' questions. Of course, the local news stations were causing our phones to ring off the hook and some showed up at the door wanting comment about an hour later and I simply told them, "We love our daughter and son-in-law. They're making the world a better place. Now kindly get off my front step before I ask my good friend the President to send the Secret Service your way." Then I slammed the door in their face. No one bothered us for the rest of the night. When does Josh testify? Or has he already?_

_Hilarious story on Josh's ex-college friend. Honestly she sounds like a homewrecker. Did you guys get our gifts we sent yet? We got your package today. Can't wait to open them on Christmas!_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Dad_

_To: Robert Moss_

_From Donna Moss-Lyman_

_Dear Dad,_

_Happy Christmas Eve! Got your giant box today. Poor Josh thought the North Pole invaded our apartment. I can't imagine the boxes that Mom will send us when we have kids. I can't wait for you to open your gifts on Christmas either. Did you see the specially marked package that I sent that says to call us before you open it? We'll be waiting for your call tomorrow morning. Ruth's flight just got in and Josh is picking her up at the airport as we speak while I'm prepping the apartment for her arrival._

_As you saw by Leo's testimony, things did and did not go well yesterday. Josh was trying to get Gordon out of the room but no one had any luck, so unfortunately he had to bring up Leo's alcoholism and drug problem in the testimony. Thankfully the chairman brought the hearings to a recess, but none of us know why. Anyways, Leo's go two weeks until the hearings resume to figure out his next move. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Donna and Josh_

Donna his "Send" as the key turned in the lock and Josh and Ruth walked in.

"Hi Honey, I'm home," Josh teased as he carried in his mother's luggage and a big black garbage bag with what Donna assumed were presents.

"That was quick, I thought the flight just landed," said Donna, looking at her schedule.

"Flight got in early, found her waiting around in the Baggage Claim," Josh replied as Ruth hugged and kissed her daughter-in-law.

"_Shalom, Tatelah_," Ruth said, kissing Donna's cheek. "Happy Christmas, thank you for the beautiful scarf for Chanukah."

"My pleasure, Mom," said Donna, replied back. "Here, let me take your coat. Josh is going to put you in the guest room as usual. Dinner's in the oven, it should be ready soon. And then, we have a surprise for you after dinner."

"A surprise?" Ruth said questioningly. "Joshua, you know me and surprises."

"Trust me, you'll like this one," Josh replied, sending a wink to Donna, who smiled back at Josh knowingly. The timer dinged and Donna leapt up to check the turkey.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ruth asked.

"The turkey's done, Josh!" Donna called. "Can you come lift this out for me?"

"Sure Honey," said Josh, coming out of the guest room. "Sit down, Ma, we got it." Josh took the potholders and pulled the roasting pan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove.

"When did you learn to cook, Joshua?" Ruth replied, amazed.

"Cooking Class," Josh replied. "Anniversary gift from CJ."

"He's doing pretty good," Donna replied, getting the ingredients for their side dishes together. "President Bartlet even gave him tips on cooking the turkey."

"Jed would," Ruth snorted. "Is Leo joining us for dinner tonight?"

"No, he had other plans," Josh replied as he brought Ruth a glass of Kosher Wine. "Something about dinner with his lawyer?"

"Oh, that pretty redhead I saw on television yesterday," Ruth replied. "What's her name?"

"Jordon Kendall," Josh replied as he took a seat next to his mom.

"Donna, are you sure you don't need any help?" Ruth asked.

"I'm fine, Mom, I got it," Donna smiled as she chopped up the potatoes to boil and mash. Donna started humming "Jingle Bells" to herself and Ruth stared at her son in bewilderment.

"She's awfully peppy," Ruth whispered.

"She loves Christmas, it's her favorite," Josh shrugged. "You should see what she wears to the office."

"Josh," Donna said as she placed the potatoes in the boiling water, "give Mom the small package on the table. It's going to be awhile for the potatoes to get soft. Let's give it to her now."

"Okay," Josh replied, getting up and taking a red and green-wrapped package off the dining room table and bringing it over to Ruth. Donna joined them and sat in Josh's lap as Ruth carefully opened the package.

"What on Earth is in here that you possibly want me to- OH! OH!" Ruth had lifted the lid off the box to find a photo frame with a sonogram and the words, _"Shalom Nana Ruth!"_

Ruth sobbed and hugged Josh and Donna.

"Pregnant? You're having a baby?" Ruth replied. "_Mazel Tov_, my darlings!"

"I'm twelve weeks," Donna replied as Ruth kissed her cheeks and placed a hand on her belly. "You are the first person we've told, and my parents will be next as they have the same gift sitting under their tree in Wisconsin waiting to be opened in the morning. Of course, we told them to call us before they open it. And then Sam and the others will be next when we go back to work on the 26th. Baby Lyman is due sometime in June."

"Oh, this is wonderful news," said Ruth, hugging Josh and Donna again. She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Oh, I wish your father and sister were here, Joshua."

"Speaking of Dad," Josh started, "we've decided if it's a boy that we're going to name him Noah Robert."

"And if it's a girl, she's going to be named Louisa Joan," Donna added. Ruth put her hand over heart and hugged them again.

"Oh I'm sure Noah and Joanie would be pleased to hear that if they were here," Ruth replied as Donna got up to check the potatoes.

Twenty minutes later, the three sat at the dining room table and Ruth said the blessing as they ate their meal.

The next morning, as gifts were unwrapped, the landline rang and Donna smiled as she answered it.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas," Donna said.

_"Merry Christmas Donna darling,"_ came Robert Moss' voice. _"We're ready to open that package you sent us."_

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker," said Donna. She hit the speakerphone button and hung the receiver up. "Can you hear me, Dad?"

_"We sure can, Sweetheart,"_ came the voice of Marjorie Moss. _"Merry Christmas Josh and Ruth! Merry Christmas Donna."_

"Merry Christmas!" Josh and Ruth replied.

"Okay, go ahead and open that box, Dad," Donna smiled as she sat on Josh's lap. They heard a rustling of paper and then a scream from Marjorie.

_"OH MY GOD DONNA! JOSH! A BABY?!" _cried Marjorie. _"Praise the Lord, I'm going to be a grandma!"_

"Surprise!" Donna replied. "I'm twelve weeks and Baby Lyman is due sometime in June."

_"Took you two long enough,"_ replied Robert, smiling on the other end, a tear running down his cheek.

"We've decided if it's a boy, that his name will be Noah Robert," started Josh, with a squeal from Marjorie, "and if it's a girl she will be Louisa Joan."

_"After your sister and my mother?"_ Marjorie sobbed. _"Oh Josh, Donna, words can't express what I want to say."_

"Our familiy's tradition for the first son is to be named after both grandfathers," Ruth replied, "but Noah broke it because his grandfather was named Chaim and my father was Alter and both he and I didn't want to burden Josh with those names."

"And in ours, you name your first daughter whatever you want," Donna smiled at Ruth. "That's how I ended up with Donnatella."

"Anyways, we will let you get back to opening the rest of your gifts," Josh added. "And thank you for everything you sent, I LOVE the ties!"

_"You're welcome, Son,"_ replied Robert. _"And thank you for the gift certificate for my golf clubs! I can't wait for Spring!"_

"Hope you are enjoying your retirement, Dad," Josh replied. "Just don't ask me to go golfing with you. I would be horrible."

_"You can drive the golf cart,"_ Robert joked. They said goodbye and hung up and Ruth went to make some more coffee while Donna snuggled into Josh.

"I wish June would hurry up," Donna replied. "I'm so over this morning sickness."

"Me too," Josh joked. "I can't wait to meet the little bugger. We'll have him or her reciting the Constitution before they're two."

"Good luck on that," Donna smirked, kissing him.

"Mmm, if that's what I get, then what do I get for this?" Josh asked, pulling out a small package from behind the pillow on the sofa.

"I don't know, depends on what it is," said Donna as she opened the package. Inside was a diamond ring and a silver band.

"Josh," murmured Donna, tears in her eyes.

"I figured it was time for an upgrade," Josh replied. "Especially since our marriage is public now."

"They're beautiful," Donna replied. She kissed him gently and Josh slipped the rings on her left hand.

"I love you so much, Merry Christmas Baby," Josh said.

"Merry Christmas Joshy," Donna replied, kissing him.


	5. From H-Con 172 to The Two Bartlets

**Chapter 5 H-Con 172, 100,000 Airplanes, The Two Bartlets**

**Note: **_Surprise! Did you like that last chapter? Really should have been how it went in my opinion (and everyone else's). Enjoy this one too, we get closer and closer to Baby Lyman and the Second Campaign._

_Dear Dad,_

_It's over. The hearings are over. Leo has gotten the President to agree to House Concurrent 172, which will censure him. Everyone gets to keep their jobs, but this is a hard hit for the re-election campaign. I guess it's a good thing Josh and I drank too much the night we conceived the baby in Manchester. Our baby news is old news now and no one really cares about our relationship anymore. Sam has been driving everyone crazy this week. A White House photographer that was fired ages ago wrote a book, and he was having everyone read copies of the manuscript in order to discredit him since he was only here three days. Well, he got the part about me and Josh right, but we already announced it. And to quote him, "While we have the President and First Lady, what about the other marriages amongst the staff?"_

_Charlie gave the President an antique map of the Holy Land. The only problem is that it was drawn in 1709, way before Israel existed, and the President can't display it. It's beautiful, but I agree that it would cause problems if it was displayed in the Oval Office. Oh, and we found out who delayed the hearings into recess until after the holidays. It was the "gomer". Said "gomer" also was the reason for the censure. Ugh._

_Josh and I got the results of our 13-week scan last night. Everything looks good, the baby doesn't have any abnormalities, but we are always going to worry about Tay-Sachs. Josh's sister was a carrier, which means there's a chance our children could be carriers too. I pray not. I still can't believe the look on everyone's faces when we told them about the baby. Josh called everyone into the Oval Office at the President's okay. And I mean everyone as in the President, Abbey, CJ, Sam, Toby, Leo, Charlie, and the Sisterhood, and we stood front and center in front of the President's desk and told them we were having a baby. The sisterhood, Abbey, and CJ squealed and hugged me. Sam grinned and bear-hugged Josh. Leo and the President clapped Josh on the back as did Charlie as congratulations were passed around. Toby was the last to congratulate us, giving us a weak smile and saying, "Did you know babies come with little hats? Yours will be adorable." Oh Toby. Don't make me cry._

_The State of the Union is next week, and the boys are working hard to make it the best speech ever. I've been sitting at my desk, not only doing my part, but stuffing my face from cravings. Baby Lyman loves French Fries, just like his or her mommy. They also seem to love Avocados and Pickles. I don't know how much longer Josh will be able to withstand my weird cravings. Have to go, CJ just brought me some catalogs for the baby's room._

_Love,_

_Donna_

_To: Donna Moss-Lyman_

_From: Robert Moss_

_My Darling and Glowing Donna,_

_ Thank God the hearings are over. It's sad that it had to come down to a censure, but it could have been a lot worse. If I remember correctly, wasn't Andrew Jackson censured? As for that "gomer", thank god you won't have to deal with him anymore. I want to see that map the President got. Think he would let you take a picture of it to send to your old man? You know me and world history, it's always been my favorite subject. As for the book, hopefully he's discredited. That is a great story to how you told the group about my grandchild. You can believe your family here in Wisconsin had the same reaction we did when we told them the news for you. Oh Toby, indeed. I remember when you were born, and you wore your little hat. You were the cutest thing ever, but you had an angry face. You weren't ready to come out by your standards, even though you were right on time. Punctual as always. _

_Catalogs, eh? Sounds fun. If you find out it's a girl, don't go crazy pink with her like your mother did with you. Poor Josh doesn't need to be blinded. Of course, knowing him, if it's a boy, the nursery is going to be bombarded in Mets and New England gear, am I right? Can't wait to watch the State of the Union. I have a feeling Sam is going to write an amazing speech. Mom sends her love. We're going out tonight for a date night in what seems like forever, but I know she's still shopping for baby stuff for you guys too. You should see what she's bought already. I think we need another closet._

_Do good._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_From: Donna Moss-Lyman_

_To: Robert Moss_

_Dear Dad,_

_Please tell Mom to go easy on the baby clothes shopping. We don't even know the gender yet. She's going to have to return some of it, I'm sure. And please remind her that the baby has several aunts and uncles here in the White House, along with adopted grandparents whom I'm sure are going to spoil him or her to death too, so save some room for their stuff. I'm not showing just yet, it really only looks like I ate a big lunch. My doctor said I should be showing my fifth month, maybe earlier._

_What did you think of the State of the Union? Sam did an AMAZING job on the speech! Remember Joey Lucas, the deaf woman who does our polling? She came back for this and we broke 65! That was our highest before. We were in the 70's with the President's speech. I have an optimistic outlook for the campaign now. And Sam's ex-fiancée, Lisa, is in town working for Vanity Fair. Sam isn't too happy, especially since she was sent to cover the polling. Speaking of Sam, we have decided to make him and CJ the baby's godparents. Also for Ruth's sake, Toby is going to be the baby's godfather for the Jewish side of things. Ruth wants Josh to go to Temple with Toby more too, so that will be interesting to see. Toby's rabbi is actually a really nice guy, and he blessed Josh, me and our marriage the Sabbath after we married and offered to do another when we have the bigger wedding. As far as that goes, we will probably wait until the baby is a little older, perhaps in a couple years._

_Fun fact about the speech, we almost cured cancer. Sam decided not to include the section in the speech since there were only two weeks to spare when he wrote it and just too many obstacles. Also, the numbers for how the president does his job, being a strong leader and being trustworthy shot through the roof after the speech and when Joey told us, the entire bullpen whooped and cheered and Josh planted a big kiss on me and then kissed Joey's cheek (in a friendly way) while yelling, "We're back!"_

_Oh, and I've been summoned for Jury Duty. I used my four deferrals, and I'm desperately pleading with Josh to help me get out of it. He has more power than me, after all. Some help my husband is. Guess I'll have to deal with it. I'll let you know how it goes._

_Love,_

_Donna._


	6. Night 5, HL, DIW, PL, Stirred

**Chapter 6 Night Five, Hartsfield's Landing, Dead Irish Writers, Poet Laureate, Stirred**

_Note: I made some grammatical corrections (specifically the spelling of Bartlet) in the first five chapters, as well as some small stuff. I apologize, I'm tired and having my big second wedding with my husband this coming weekend. We're hitting the end of Season Three here and should be getting into Season Four in the next couple of chapters, as well as an interlude with the arrival of Baby Lyman.)_

**_To:_**_ Robert Moss_

**_From: _**_Donna Moss-Lyman_

Dear Dad,

Well, Jury Duty wasn't as bad as I thought. I ended up being excused anyways when I told them I worked at the White House as a staffer, and they considered it a conflict of interest since I'm a government official. Stanley flew in last week to talk to the President about stuff. Josh said he couldn't go into more detail, just that he and Leo decided the President needed some counseling for his sleep. Toby's ex-wife Andi came to the White House to chew him out for a an inflammatory speech he wrote that condemned Islamic fanaticism. Yeah, that didn't go too well with Andi.

Speaking of which, do you remember Casey Reed from college? He's offered me a very high-paying job working for him as Issues Director for his dot com company. It was flattering (and very high-paying), but I love my husband and I love working with him, and I would never see my child if I took this job. So I turned him down. Another reason for turning the job down is because we lost one of our White House reporters who was sent to the Congo on an important story and he was killed in an ambush. I will never forget seeing his wife's reaction when CJ broke the news to her. I looked back at Josh and that was when I realized that my husband and our child come first and that it's not about the money. Why would I take a job when I'm guaranteed at least another four years in the White House? Josh is already starting to think ahead to our future after the White House, and I think he might have Sam on board to get a candidate for President. I'm not sure yet, it's still a couple years off before the filing deadline. That of course, would mean us leaving the White House and hitting the road. I guess we shall see.

The New Hampshire Primary is coming up. Hartsfield's Landing is the big one. You know, the small town that votes right at midnight and has picked the winner every election? We're going to have a watch party, of course. My 18-week scan is also next week, and Josh and I have decided to find out the gender, so that we can plan accordingly (you know us). Frankly, neither one of us cares what the baby is, as long as he or she is healthy. That's all that matters (though I secretly hope it's a boy and he inherits Josh's cute dimples). We'll send you a new picture next week after the scan.

Love,

Donna

**To: **_Donna Moss-Lyman_

**From: **_Robert Moss_

My Darling Donna,

Can't wait to hear the about the gender reveal. That's horrible to hear about the reporter that was killed. If you see his widow again, please give her my condolences. As for that job offer, that's my girl. Glad you turned it down. No money in the world could surpass your love for Josh and the White House. Hartsfield's Landing, huh? Sounds like an interesting little town. Guess I will have to tune in for the results.

I've gotten your mother to tone it down on the baby shopping, but she's taking up knitting now. Lord help me. I'll look forward to your next email.

Love,

Dad

**To:** _Robert Moss_

**From:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

Dear Dad,

Josh had yelled for me a couple hours before Hartsfield's vote, and he thinks I still have lightning speed in me. Not only am I almost five months pregnant (I started showing yesterday by the way and I feel huge), but I can't move as quick as I want to unless I have to pee. I hit Josh in the face with his door trying to make it into his office. He had me calling the Flenders in Hartsfield's Landing to convince them to vote for President Bartlet instead of Governor Ritchie. Problem with that was, I couldn't make any calls from the White House for political gain, so he suggested a cell phone, Lafayette Park and a warm coat.

I took his nice big overcoat, but why send your pregnant wife/assistant to do it instead of sneaking out for a couple minutes to call them yourself? Told Josh he owed me a nice, hot bath, a foot massage and a giant jar of pickles later. He complied, thankfully. The Flenders wanted all these different things, and I kept having to come back to the White House to ask Josh to commit to their demands. At fourteen minutes to midnight, Josh met me outside and talked to the Flenders and thanked them for their support and told them to vote, and promised Mackey Flender that he would learn about salmon other than being good on a bagel. He hung up and gave me a big kiss in front of the gate, then we hurried back in before all three of us froze our butts off. That, and a large Pepperoni pizza with my name on it was waiting. The First Lady's birthday is coming up, and there's a big party here at the White House for it.

CJ and Charlie have been butting heads this week. CJ took the President's private schedule and hid it from Charlie because his rules were dumb, and he got back at her with a bunch of practical jokes, including sawing the legs on her desk in half to make it collapse. Now that was funny. In the middle of all that, the President gave everyone a Chess set as a gift. He's played with Toby and Sam so far, and Josh and I are probably next. Do you know anything about chess? I have never played before.

And now for the news you and Mom have been waiting for. Josh and I went to our appointment yesterday, and we found out the gender. However, we have decided NOT to tell anyone yet, because we don't want to be over bombarded with gifts and such as we have decided to buy a bigger townhome in Georgetown. Josh's apartment is only two bedrooms, but there is a nice four bedroom available about two blocks from his apartment. We're signing the papers tomorrow and the boys and CJ have offered to help us pack and move everything over there. I should also mention that it's just around the corner from the Hawk and Dove, so it will be nice and convenient for the boys, CJ, and me when we go there after work to have a few drinks. Well, after the baby is born of course. You and Mom will have to wait a little longer, but we can't wait to see the looks on your faces when our little one arrives.

Have to go, I need to pee again. Ugh.

Love,

Donna

**From:** _Robert Moss_

**To:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

My Darling Donna,

You little stinkers! We were so looking forward to finding out the gender, but on the plus side I'm relieved because this put a damper on your mother's shopping sprees. As for Hartsfield's Landing and the Flenders, I hope they came through and voted for the President. Please tell Abbey I said Happy Birthday and have a great time at her party. I just put a card for her in the mail to your house along with a gift I found at a flea market that I think she will like. Can you please forward them to her (after the Secret Service inspects it, I'm sure)? And please tell her and the President we hope to see them again when the campaign comes to Wisconsin. As for CJ and Charlie, well, CJ is smart, and Charlie is a guy. I would have probably done the same thing if CJ wasn't following my rules. And Chess games, you say? Never really cared for Chess myself, but I'm better than your Uncle Ted at it, that's for sure! My advice to you, choose the black pieces, and try to copy the President's moves until you can either checkmate him or bring him to a stalemate. When he asks you who taught you to play, just reply, "my dad did". That should make him laugh.

Love you bunches,

Dad

**From:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

**To:** _Robert Moss_

Dad,

I lost my US citizenship for two days. I was banned from Abbey's birthday party because they changed the American and Canadian borders. Because of it, Warroad is now in Canada and my US citizenship was in question. Josh was livid, mostly because we have been legally married for almost two and a half years, and he had to figure out if our marriage was even legal (it was). He did some digging though and found out there is a "grandfather clause" and now I am a legal US citizen again.

Abbey says thank you for the lovely gift and card you sent. She very much enjoyed the antique medical book and placed it right next to her 1st US edition copy of _Gray's Anatomy_. She looks forward to seeing you and Mom sometime this summer after the baby arrives when we are out on the road campaigning. She has been great to me and coming in and checking in on me and the baby. She's not only given me great medical advice, but advice on being a mother. However, Abbey is probably going to lose her medical license because of the whole MS scandal, and the different lawsuits she went through. At the party, she invited me and the girls up to the residence for drinks, and while I nursed a ginger ale, she told us that her career was in jeopardy and I made a snarky comment that upset her. I apologized later and she forgave me, but not after getting drunk and getting the band to play "O Canada" and don the Canadian flag to honor me. I was honored, humbled and yet mystified. The President even walked back in with Josh (who says Hi by the way), and Josh just smiled and wrapped his arms around me as the entire room sang the song. Talk to you soon.

Love,

Donna

**From:** _Robert Moss_

**To:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

Wait, what? Not a citizen? That's outrageous! How can they deem you a Canadian citizen when you have a US birth certificate? Sounds like Josh figured it out though. I guess it's a good thing that your mother, brothers, and I were all born in Wisconsin, then the family would really be in trouble. Speaking of your brothers, they would like to know when you and Josh will be in Wisconsin so that they can arrange to fly in from Cleveland and Wyoming respectively (why David picked Wyoming to live in, I still don't understand). I'm so glad Abbey loved her gift. It was a rare find and I just happened to think of her when I saw it. How is she holding up? I just saw the news that her license was revoked. She must be devastated. All that hard work down the drain because she was trying to do the right thing. Can't wait to see you guys.

Love,

Dad

**From:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

**To:** _Robert Moss_

Dear Dad,

Abbey is not holding up well. She's in a state of disarray. The President made some good points though and told her that they didn't take away her medical school education, just her license, and that she will always have the knowledge she earned. The president had eight seconds of an oopsie this morning, and I blame the network that interviewed him. He didn't see the green light was still on after one with Philly and he called Governor Ritchie stupid, apparently. That's not sitting well with CJ, since she couldn't spin on it. However, most people agreed with the President and it shot his numbers up quite a bit.

By the way, you should check out LemonLyman .com . It's an entire website devoted to my husband by a bunch of crazy people. Of course, a lot of them are claiming that I'm cheating on him and that the baby isn't his, or some say it's a figment of my imagination. Josh got livid and posted on the board (after I told him not to) and chewed them out and defended me. So sweet. Toby met with Tabitha Fortis, the new Poet Laureate. She is so sweet! A dinner is being thrown in her honor, and she didn't want to attend unless President Bartlet agreed to sign the Land Mine Treaty. Toby got her in to talk to the President about why she doesn't like land mines (she watched a kid get blown up by one), and she agreed not to bring it up at the dinner. Josh and I are putting on our best outfits for it, although I'm having to buy a new formal gown every other week. I'm 24 weeks nows, and we are officially at the halfway mark. 16 weeks to go until Baby Lyman arrives. We can't wait. Josh and I finished moving into the new townhouse today with the help of CJ and the guys. I sent you our new address. Our housewarming gift from the President? A week of vacation before the end of the Primaries so that we can have a Babymoon. Josh and I aren't going too far from DC. We decided to go up to Ocean City for some fun in the sun since the weather will be nicer by then. The staff has been talking about replacing Hoynes on the ticket with Admiral Fitzwallace, but the President doesn't want to because he might die and would rather have Hoynes take over. I'm optimistic though that the President will be fine. Talk to you soon.

Love,

Donna

**To:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

**From:** _Robert Moss_

My Darling Donna,

WOW! I went on that website and WOW! What a bunch of crackpots! Thank goodness my son-in-law told them off. Your mother and I can't wait for Baby Lyman either. Your mother has gone from her shopping sprees to taking up knitting. So far she's knitted six pairs of booties, three baby blankets and four sweaters for our grandchild. Her next project? A freaking afghan for your sofa. I created a monster when I told her to find something else to do besides blowing our money on baby items. Now she's making them. Fitzwallace for VP? Really? That would be interesting. I like Hoynes though, don't get me wrong. Poor Tabitha. I had my share of watching people get blown up by land mines in Vietnam too, so I totally get it. I hate them too. As for the President's gaffe, well, oops butI say bravo Jed! Please give him and Abbey my love and thank them for your guys' babymoon. You both deserve it! Please tell Jed and Abbey we hope to visit with them when we come out to meet our grandchild. Keep us posted!

Love always,

Dad


	7. EFD, TBVW, WKY, Posse Comitatus

**Chapter 7: Enemies Foreign and Domestic, The Black Vera Wang, We Killed Yamamoto, Posse ****Comitatus**

**To: **_Robert Moss_

**From:**_ Donna Moss-Lyman_

Dear Dad,

Well, we're almost there. Eight weeks to go. Sorry that I haven't written lately, things have been kind of crazy around here. The emails are going to be slim for a while. Josh and I are taking our babymoon in a couple weeks, and then we're going to be jumping right back into the campaign until the baby arrives. However, that's not the reason why. CJ has a stalker, and she received death threats via email because of her comments about the girls in Saudi Arabia that were burned alive because they weren't allowed to escape the building because they didn't have the proper coverings. Our incoming emails are going to be monitored by the Secret Service until the threat is "neutralized". She's been assigned an agent to protect her, and I think they have the hots for each other, at least by my observations. The girls threw me a baby shower the other day at the White House and we were overwhelmed with gifts from everyone. The best gift out of all of them? The President's. He gave us a hand-crafted Hope Chest to put in the nursery and had LYMAN carved in the top. We are going to keep it in the bedroom for now, along with the bassinet that CJ gave us.

Josh is going to be travelling with the President to the Helsinki Summit to meet with the new Russian president while I will obviously stay behind since I'm too far along to fly. Abbey has offered to let me stay in the Residence until Josh gets back so that I'm not alone in case the unthinkable happens and I end up going into labor early. My doctor said I shouldn't have to worry about that though. The baby isn't in position just yet but should be dropping in the next couple of weeks if not a little after that. My plan is to have a natural birth, no drugs, but our backup is drugs if I don't progress. We shall see what happens. The nursery is almost finished, Josh has a little bit of painting left to do and then we can set it up. For now, everything we've gotten so far is in the spare bedrooms. Have to go, I'm helping Josh finishing packing.

Love,

Donna

**To:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

**From:** _Robert Moss_

My Darling Donna,

Tell Josh to have a safe trip. That's scary about CJ, and really saddening about those girls. I'll keep this short since I'm sure an agent is reading our private conversations. I can't wait to see pictures of all the stuff you got and what the nursery looks like when it's done. I bet it looks amazing. Hope Josh packs warm. Your mother says to relax. When the baby comes, the baby comes. You dropped at about 36 weeks, and came at 38, which is normal for a lot of pregnancies. Every pregnancy is different though. While you were early, your brothers were both two weeks late. Patience is a virtue.

See you soon,

Dad

**To:** _Robert Moss_

**From:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

Dear Dad,

Josh is back from Finland, and he brought me smoked Moose Meat as a souvenir. Well, it was thoughtful, until I opened it up and the smell of it made me hurl. Guess the baby didn't care for it too much. I gave the meat to an intern, but he tried to sell it on EBay, which is against White House protocol. He's being transferred out of the West Wing, after I bought said Moose Meat back and told him he owed me the amount back I spent on the EBay purchase. Sam received a videotape in the mail at the White House. It's an opposition spot aimed at the President. We didn't know who sent it, so Sam contacted Ritchie's campaign manager and gave him the tape back, saying that we didn't want it. CJ's still on protection detail, that's all I can say. I'll tell you more later when I can.

Talk to you soon,

Donna

**To:** _Robert Moss_

**From:** _Donna Moss-Lyman_

Dad,

CJ's protection detail is over, and the stalker has been arrested. However, the agent protecting her, Simon? He was shot and killed in New York while trying to stop a robbery at a Korean Grocery store. CJ is devastated, because she really liked him. Josh was in North Dakota last week, talking to citizens who want to drop the "North" from North Dakota. This week, Sam, CJ, and Toby went to New York with the President to attend a Broadway play while Josh and I stayed behind to deal with a key welfare reform bill, and finish preparing for the baby's arrival. We have about four weeks left if I stay on schedule. The nursery is finally finished, and we attached a couple pictures. We'll make sure to call you and Mom when it happens so you can get out here. The baby finally dropped and turned, so it's in position. Not much longer to go.

Love,

Donna


	8. Interlude: Baby Lyman is Here!

**Interlude: Baby Lyman is Here!**

_**Note: Slightly Graphic Birth Scene, but nothing that you wouldn't see on like say Private Practice or Grey's Anatomy.**_

Donna sighed as she sent off another quick email to her dad and leaned back into her chair. Now at 39 weeks, it was the first week of June, and she and Josh were in the homestretch. Baby Lyman would be arriving any day. They had taken their babymoon to Ocean City a couple weeks earlier after Simon Donovan had been killed in New York. Everything was ready, now all Josh and Donna had to do was wait. Josh was in the shower, getting ready for the workday, while Donna was laying back in bed. Donna was now on Maternity Leave at Leo and the President's orders, and Donna complied. Her temp had been trained, and Sam would take over for Josh when he would go on Paternity Leave.

"Hey Donna?" Josh called from the master bathroom that was attached to their bedroom.

"Yes?" Donna replied.

"When we go to Indiana in the fall, do you think we can take the baby with us okay? Or should we ask my mom to come along with us?"

Donna's brow furrowed in thought at his sudden question. Of course they would be okay, right? Then it hit her. Literally.

"I think so," said Donna. There was a pause. "Josh?"

"Because I mean, if you think we should just stay behind, we don't have to go to Indiana, we can send Sam," Josh continued as he came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair. "Or my mom could come up here and baby-sit-"

"Josh," Donna interrupted, sitting on the side of the bed now.

"What?" Josh asked. He stopped and stared at her.

"I think that's the least of our problems right now," Donna said, motioning to the soaked bedspread and her soaked pajamas.

"Holy mother of God," Josh whispered, a grin appearing on his face. "Today?"

"Apparently so," Donna replied, standing up and heading to change clothes.

"I'll call Leo," Josh replied, giving her a kiss and picking the phone up. "Then I'll get the go bag." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Donna replied as she grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants out of the dresser drawer. Josh dialed Leo's number.

"Leo?" Josh asked as Leo picked up his end. "It's happening, today's the day! Donna's water just broke!"

_"Okay, I'll let CJ and the others know,"_ Leo replied. _"Keep us updated. Which hospital are you heading to? GW?"_

"Yeah," Josh nodded. While it wasn't his favorite place since he spent almost two months there recovering, it was the closest and the most secure for their friends and co-workers to visit.

_"Okay, call us later after you and Donna get settled in her room,"_ Leo replied. _"I'll see about allowing the Senior Staff to head your way closer to delivery._"

"That would be great, I know Donna may want CJ there," Josh replied. "Gotta go, Donna's ready to go. Can you do us a favor and call my mother and Donna's parents?"

_"I can do that,"_ Leo replied. _"Focus on Donna and the baby, I'll spread the word."_

"Thanks Leo, I owe you," Josh replied. "And I know Dad would be grateful if he were still here."

_"I know Kid, I know," said Leo. "Give Donna me love. Go."_

"Thanks," Josh said. He hung up and turned to Donna, who had the go bag in one hand, the other clutching her belly as a contraction hit.

"Leo sends his love," Josh replied. "He's going to spread the word for us. Ready?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded, smiling.

"We're having a baby," Josh murmured, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"We're having a baby," Donna murmured, kissing Josh back.

"Alright, let's go," Josh said, leading her out the door.

* * *

Several hours later, Leo got a call from Josh saying that Donna was almost eight centimeters dilated. The workday was wrapped up by Leo, telling the Senior Staff that Josh and Donna requested their presence at George Washington University Hospital. As the group gathered in the waiting room about an hour after Josh's call, Josh and Donna were in their hospital room, preparing to meet their new arrival.

"Okay Donna, Josh," said Dr. Martin, Donna's OBGYN, as she walked into the room and gowned up, "it's time to push. I hear you have an entourage out in the lobby waiting." Josh laughed.

"That's what happens when you work in the White House," Josh replied. "You become family."

"What he said," Donna laughed as the nurses hoisted her legs into the stirrups. Donna had planned for a natural birth with no pain medication, but her lack of progression was taking a toll on her and she had asked for an epidural. That seemed to do the trick and now here they were almost 12 hours later, Donna nice and numb from the waist down and their baby ready to make its entrance.

"Okay Donna, with each contraction, I want you to put your chin to your chest and push down like you're going number two," said Dr. Martin. "I'm going to count to ten, and when I get to ten, stop pushing, take a deep breath, and push again. Repeat until I tell you to stop, okay?"

"Okay," Donna nodded. Josh kissed Donna's head and took her hand in his.

"Okay, here we go, give me a big push Donna!" said Dr. Martin. Donna grasped Josh's hand as she put her chin to her chest and bore down.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," counted Dr. Martin, "Deep breath in and push again Donna! 1, 2, 3, that's it, good girl, I can see the head! 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. And again!"

Donna took another deep breath and groaned as she pushed again. As the baby crowned, Josh decided to be nosy and peered over Donna's leg.

"Wow," Josh said, as he seemed to get a bit squeamish.

"You okay, Josh?" Dr. Martin asked him, still focusing on delivering the baby.

"Fine," squeaked Josh. "I'm fine." Josh quickly returned to Donna's side and vowed never to be nosy again.

"You sure?" Dr. Martin asked. "Do you want to help catch?"

"No, I'm good," Josh replied.

"Okay then," Dr. Martin replied. "Okay Donna, one more push, and the head will be out." Donna pushed again and Josh heard the slight trickle of amniotic fluid escape as the head emerged.

"Okay, stop pushing Donna," Dr. Martin replied as she caught the baby's head. "I'm going to check for a cord around the neck, suction its mouth, and on the next contraction, your baby will be here."

Donna breathed as she laid back into her pillow and Josh wiped her brow with a cool cloth.

"You're doing amazing, Donna, the baby's right there," Josh whispered to her. "I love you, you're so strong."

"I love you too," Donna murmured, their lips gently meeting.

"Okay you two, isn't that how you got in this mess in the first place?' joked Dr. Martin as she finished suctioning out the baby's mouth. "Here, take a peek again, Josh. Go ahead and push one more time Donna."

Josh gulped and leaned back over Donna's leg and his jaw dropped.

"Holy mother of God!" Josh laughed. "Donna, look down! Look down and push Donna!"

Donna looked down and pushed and Josh fist-pumped the air and whooped as the baby was born into Dr. Martin's hands in a splash of fluid and lifted up onto Donna's awaiting chest. The baby screamed and wailed. Josh and Donna sobbed.

Out in the waiting room, the group looked up from their reading as they heard the wail of a newborn baby(and a whoop that was unmistakenly Josh's) and they smiled at each other.

"By the sound of that 'WHOOP!'," started CJ, "that is definitely Josh greeting the newest Lyman."

"Sounded like it to me too," said a voice behind the group and they turned to see President Bartlet and Abbey coming off the elevator with the Secret Service in tow.

"Good Evening Mr. President," the group chorused as they stood up.

"Has the youngest member of our Senior Staff arrived then?" Jed asked."

"I think so, Sir," said CJ". "That was definitely Josh 'whooping'. You can't miss that."

The group sat around for the next ten minutes, waiting for Josh to come share the news.

"Geez, what are they doing in there?" Sam moaned. "Making another one?"

"You know, I resent that," came the voice of Josh and the group turned to see Josh walking down the hall towards them, his face beaming.

"Josh!" cried Sam.

"How's Donna?" Abbey asked.

"She did amazing," Josh grinned. "Good evening Mr. President. Ma'am." He nodded to Jed and Abbey and Jed pulled Josh into a hug. Josh returned in and Jed patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Son," Jed replied.

"Thank you, Grandpa Jed," Josh grinned at him.

"Oh ho, I have waited to hear that come out of your mouth for two years now," joked Jed. "Well, where is the little rascal?"

"If you all follow me, there's someone we would like you all to meet," Josh smiled. The group followed Josh down the hall to Donna's room and he led them in, where Donna was laying in the bed, holding a wrapped bundle of joy in her arms. She smiled at her adopted family and then smiled down at her child.

"Donna and I thought this over long and hard, and we decided to change our name choices around a bit," started Josh as he took the newborn in his arms and headed over to Jed and Abbey. "Everyone, may I introduce to you, Noah Josiah Lyman."

Jed beamed as Josh placed the sleeping baby boy into the President's waiting arms and the group crowded around them.


End file.
